Chelsea Kent
by chaelzbellz
Summary: Clark with a little sister fic. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Chelsea Kent

Disclaimer: I dont own any character but chelsea!

This was my first Smallville fic. I like little sister fics so i wrote one of my own. Hope you like!

Chelsea Kent woke up in the middle of the night. After five minutes of ignoring her rumbling stomach, she slinked down the stairs. After making sure no one was around, she snuck a piece of double fudge chocolate cake out of the fridge.  
"Busted." Chesea quickly turned around to find her brother Clark sitting at the kitchen table.  
"How did you..." The words barely escaped her mouth before the answer hit her. "Superspeed? I should have known." He flashed her a smile.  
"Don't worry kiddo. Your secret's safe with me... just as long as you cut me a slice too."  
Clark really cared for his little sister. From the moment his parents brought her home, he felt the need to to take care of her. He was four years old when his parents explained that "Mama couldn't make a baby in her tummy." So when he was five and his parents told him he was getting a sister, he was more than surprised.  
"Mama's havin a baby?" Little Clark asked.  
"Something like that darling" his mother Martha sighed. "Your new little sister is gonna be adopted. She's three years old already. She's not gonna be in Mama's tummy, but we're gonna love her just the same."  
"A-dobtib? Like me?" Little Clark asked. Martha smiled and nodded as did his father Jonathan.

The next morning

"I think we were robbed last night" Martha Kent said calmly while she made washed dishes.  
"What?" Chelsea asked almost choking on her waffle.  
"Well how else would you explain two missing pieces of chocolate cake?" They both smiled and went back to what they were doing as Jonathan entered the kitchen.  
"Mornin Sugar Plum" he said kissing chelsea on the forhead. "Where's your brother?"  
Chelsea shrugged. "It's Saturday morning. Where do you think?"  
"Clark Kent! We have to get to the farmer's market!" Jonathan yelled up to his son. "Chelsea can you start loading the truck while I wake up your brother."  
"Sure Dad." Just then they all heard the all to familiar sound of a superspeeding Clark Kent. In less ten seconds he rushed down the stairs.  
"Good Morning Sleepy Head." Jonathan said.  
"Sorry. I broke my alarm clock...again" He said grabbing a piece of bread and turning it into toast.  
"Well toast isn't a real breakfast" Martha said grabbing the bread out of his hand. "Go help your sister load the truck and I'll put some stuff in a plastic container for you."  
"Thanks mom." Clark said. "Come on midget! I'll race you." With that both teens took off. Even with his powers, Chelsea always beat him at races. They both knew he let her win, but never said anything about it. Even after she did her victory dance.  
As they finished to loading the truck Chelsea tugged on Clark's shirt the way she had done since they were kids. "Clark, I gotta tell you something cuz if I don't I'll burst. But you can't freak and you have to promise not to tell anyone, even Mom and Dad."  
"What's going on Chels?" Clark asked nervously.  
"Promise!"  
"Okay, okay! I promise" He was still unsure though. He knew his little sister. When she talked as fast as a bullet, it wasn't usually a good thing.  
"Mrs. Wasley sent in one of my short stories to a competition." Chelsea started  
"Since when do you write short stories. Why haven't I seen them?" Clark asked.  
"I didn't want you guys to read them. I mean family has to say they like your stuff. It's like, in the rules or something. Mom still says she thinks my macaroni necklaces from first grade are art." She babbled. "Anyways, she sent it in and I won Clark! First prize!"  
"That's great kiddo! Why would you keep that a secret?"  
"Well the winner gets a spot at the Rising Young Authors summer program, which is like amazing and almost impossible to get into." Chelsea sighed  
"Still not seeing the problem Chels."  
"It's in Metropolis Clark. I can't just leave the family. I know you're like eight farmhands in one, but i like to do my part too. Leaving for the whole summer would be wrong. Besides I would have to live in a co-ed dorm, pretty much unsupervised. And even in the highly unlikely chance Dad would ever even think about letting me go, there's still the issue of the scholarship money."  
"Why?" Clark said.  
"The benefactor is... Lionel Luther." Clark sighed. He knew his baby sister was in a lose lose situation. "Clark there is no way Daddy's gonna let me take that money and without it..." Chelsea broke off.  
"It's ok" Clark said pulling her into a hug.  
"You two ready?" Jonathan asked.  
"Yeah Dad." Clark said.

Dinner

"This is really good Martha" Jonathan said between forkfuls of mashed potatoes.  
"Well thanks, but I didn't make them." Martha said eyeing Chelsea.  
"No way. You cooked sugar plum?" Chelsea nodded. "Well nice job. This is great." But she wasn't paying attention to them. She was sort of working on autopilot: passing the peas, laughing at jokes, etc. Martha and Jonathan didn't really notice. Normally she didn't eat that much anyway (at least not nearly as much as Clark). It was when she picked at her cheese cake and barely ate half of her ice cream, both parents had to do a double take.  
"Chelsea" Martha said concerned. "Is there something you want to talk about?"  
"It's nothing really." Chelsea sighed. "But, uh, I wrote this story for English and Mrs. Wasley said it was really good and she sent it in to these people- this contest. A-and yesterday she told me I won first prize. I get to go to the Rising Young Authors summer program in Metropolis."  
"Wow," Jonathan said smiling "that's amazing."  
"I've heard about this program before while I was working for Lionel. It's supposed to be incredible." Martha laughed.  
"Why would Lionel Luther know anything about it?" Jonathan asked.  
"Because, um, he's sponsoring me." Chelsea said. There was silence at the table.  
"She deserves to go and besides it's a really great opportunity, Dad." Clark said trying to break the tension.  
All eyes were on Jonathan. "Well," He said "Your mother and I will discuss it after we find out the details."  
"You're kidding." Chelsea practically fell out of her chair.  
Jonathan put his hand on top of hers. "I don't want to let the they way Lionel has chosen to lead his life deprive my daughter of a great opportunity."

The Loft

"He's gonna think about it! I can't believe he's actually thinking about letting me going."  
"Chelsea, I know." Clark said for the third time "I was there."  
"Thank you for that, by the way." Chelsea said  
"For what?" Clark asked.  
"Being there"  
"Always."  
They heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Clark man, you up here?"  
"Yeah Pete" Clark called down.  
"Hey Chelsea." Pete waived. Clark always referred to Pete and Chelsea as "Jack and Kelly Osborne." As her brothers best friend and the only person outside of family that knew about Clark's powers, Pete was like family. They would fight like banshees, but if Chelsea was in trouble and couldn't find Clark, Pete was the one to find. "So Clark, you ready for the movies?" Pete asked. Clark nodded.  
"Hi Chelsea." Chelsea turned around to find Tyler Ross making his way up the stairs.  
"He just had to play tag-along tonight" Pete said pointing to his younger brother.  
"I'm not following you. I just needed a ride. We're not going to see the same movie, are we?" Tyler said.  
"What are you going to see?" Chelsea asked.  
"The Hidden River." Tyler said, a bit embarrassed.  
"He's going to see a chic flick by himself," Pete said to Clark "can you believe it?"  
"Chic flick?" Chelsea said "Pete what are you, in the third grade?" Tyler laughed out loud and even Clark couldn't hide his trademark smile. "I heard that it's a pretty decent movie." She continued  
"Then why don't you tag too." Pete offered.

The Loft the next day

While Pete, Clark, Chloe and Lana worked on homework in the kitchen. Chelsea and Tyler talked in the loft.  
"So do you miss middle school?" Tyler asked  
"Not really." Chelsea said. "Why? Do you."  
Tyler thought about it. "No!" He laughed. "I miss us being in the same classes." They looked at each other for a bit.  
"Are you gonna kiss me?" Chelsea asked. Tyler slowly moved in and finally kissed her. It felt like time was standing still...until it was ruined.  
"Chelsea!" Jonathan screamed. "What is going on here?"

Chelsea's room

Chelsea waited patiently for dinner. She had been in her room since her dad caught her kissing Tyler in the loft. She hadn't been grounded (yet). She just couldn't bear to face her parents. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the knock at her door, but was relieved when she saw it was only her brother. She was a little less happy when she saw the smile plastered on his face.  
"Please don't even start." She begged.  
"Dad caught you making out in the loft." he snickered. "That's the best thing EVER."  
"It is not. He told you?" she asked  
"No. He told Mom and I kinda used my gifts to eaves-drop."  
"Great to know they're going to good use." Chelsea scoffed. "So did he sound really mad?"  
"I don't think so. I couldn't really tell."  
"Clark! Chelsea! Dinner!" Martha called.  
"I guess it's time to find out" He laughed.

Dinner

The usual lively banter at the Kent dinner table was replaced by deafening silence. When Clark and Chelsea were finished they put their dishes in the dishwasher and started for the stairs.  
"Chelsea," Martha said calling her back over to the dinner table.  
Once Clark had gone upstairs and Jonathan joined them, they began to discuss what happened in the loft.  
"We aren't angry with you sweetheart." Martha said.  
"We are a bit surprised and a little disappointed." Jonathan said. There was something about the way he said it that rubbed Chelsea the wrong way. Suddenly her fears of this conversation were all gone.  
"Surprised? Dissapointed?" she asked. "I'm sorry about the situation, but I'm 15. I really don't think I did anything wrong."  
"Chelsea." Martha said in a warning tone. Chelsea may have been adopted, but she definitely got her temper from Jonathan and Martha didn't want to even come close to a fight.  
"No Mom, Clark's been in love with Lana for...ever. No one was ever surprised at that. I kissed a guy, what's the big deal?"  
"How are we supposed to trust you in a co-ed dormitory un-chaperoned if we can't trust you here?" Her father asked.  
"Jonathan." Martha sighed  
"Trust? For as long as I can remember, I've had to be careful what I said or did because of the secrets in this family. I never had any birthday parties or played sports, because people would wonder why Clark didn't. I've tried my best to help protect our lives any way I could. Now I kiss some guy and all of that means nothing? Fine!" Chelsea ran up the stairs.

Chelsea's room

Chelsea was still laying on her bed a half an hour after her fight with her parents. She held on tight to her stuffed bear "Jamu." She'd had him since she was little when she went to the fair with her family and Jonathan won it for her at the dunk-tank. She was so deep in thought she didn't even hear Clark come in.  
"Hey Chels." He said sitting on the edge of her bed.  
"Hi." Chelsea said tears drenching her face.  
Clark's heart was almost broken in two. What he lacked in physical pain always seemed to more than make up for with emotional pain. Between Lana, Chloe, Pete, Lex and his family, something was always pulling on his heartstrings. He lifted Chelsea into a hug and raised her chin with his hand. "I heard the fight. This is all my fault." He said brushing away her tears. Chelsea looked up at him. She hated when he did that. He thought it was his duty to protect her- protect the world and anytime he thought there was trouble, it was always his fault. She'd told him a million times he was too hard on himself. Clark saw her denial of what he thought was the truth and continued without giving her the chance to speak. "Chelsea," he continued "you shouldn't have to bare the burdens I bring to this family. It's too much for you."  
"No it's not. God, I just wish for one second everyone would just quit treating me with little kid gloves." she sighed. "This has nothing to do with your powers and everything to do with the fact that I'm growing up Clark. I wasn't even planning on going to this summer thing, but now i think it's the only way to show Mom and Dad I'm not a baby anymore. Maybe they don't understand that not all puberty comes in the form of x-ray vision."  
Clark was surprised. Some how he'd missed the change she was talking about and had obviously gone through. He remembered when she first came home and was his little shadow, following his every move. He remembered when he first started middle school and he tortured her and they constantly fought about silly things. But when did she become this young woman?

Clarks Flashback

"I don wan yew to go Cwark!" Chelsea almost cried.  
Martha Kent tied her son Clark's laces for his first day of school ever. "Chelsea, Clark will be back really soon."  
"Yeah Chelsea." Clark said  
"I wana go wit yew." Chelsea turned to her mother "Mama can I go wit Cwark?" Martha shook her dead no. "But Cwarks not gonna be my fren no more."  
Clark looked at his little sister. "We're best friends. I'll be right back and you have Mama an Daddy an Jamu here all day."  
"Pwomis?"  
"Double pinky swear"

"Ready or not, here I come!" a ten year old Clark Kent yelled to his eight year old little sister. He super sped and checked her usual places to hide. Since they'd played hide and seek almost everyday and she only had three hiding places, he found her in four seconds.  
"I win midget! It took you two minutes !" He said.  
"No fair." Chelsea whined, "You used your powers, cheater."  
"You didn't call no powers." Clark laughed "You have to do my chores for the week."  
Lucky for Chelsea, Jonathon overheard the conversation. "Clark," he said, "don't trick your sister into doing your chores."  
"But Dad," Clark started, but one look from Jonathan stopped him midsentence "Yes sir."  
"Ha ha!" Chelsea smiled "You got yelled at." She did her annoying little sister song and dance.

"Clark?" Chelsea said. "Are you ok?"  
"Yeah." He sighed "I was just thinking... how much I'm gonna miss you when you go to that summer thing."


	2. Chapter 2

The Shed

Chapter 2

A/N: I only own Chelsea

Martha found her husband moving the bags of feed into the shed. 'This isnt going to be easy' She thought to himself.  
"Hey "  
"She had no right to speak to us that way Martha." He said  
"I never said she did." Martha sighed. "But you were out of line as well and I think we both know why."  
Jonathan would have done anything to get out of that shed and avoid the truth. "She's my baby girl Martha. If I don't take care of her... We just had to let go of Clark and... It's too soon. How are you so calm about this?" Jonathan asked  
"It's not easy for me, Jon" Martha laughed ." I know it sounds like a greeting card, but when I think about it I remember, we're not letting them go, we're just letting them grow."  
Jonathan knew she was right. "So I guess she's going to this summer program?" Martha nodded yes "And she's going to be able to see Tyler?" Another nod "Do I have to like it?" Martha sighed and hugged her husband.

The Barn the next morning

As usual, Jonathan was up with the cows and working the farm at five in the morning.  
"Daddy?" Jonathan jumped a foot in the air. "Sorry," Chelsea said "I didn't mean to scare you." Jonathan stopped and sat down on a bale of hay.  
"We have to have a little talk." He said in a soft way that almost scared her. "I never want you to feel like we don't have faith in you. I know that's how I made it seem last night, but that couldn't be further from the truth. I love you and your brother so much that I'll always want to protect you and take care of you. But I also need to make sure that you can take care of yourself. And if going to that summer program is going to help you become the person I know you will be, there is no question in my mind that you should go."  
Chelsea's eyes lit up "Thank you Daddy! Thank you so much." Then she looked at him with a sneaky glance "What about Tyler?."  
Jonathan sighed "I'm trying to get used to that." Chelsea gave her father a big hug. "But no sex!"  
"Dad! Oh my God! I was hoping on going through life NEVER hearing you say... that" She said blushing

School on Monday

"Hey, can I get an interview with Smallville Highs youngest published author." Chloe said finding Chelsea in the hallway.  
"Hey Chloe. You know, they only publish four kids in the program." Chelsea smiled  
"Yeah, well your stories are incredible. They're just awesome."  
"Chloe!" Chelsea hushed "I don't want Clark to know you've read them."  
Pete sat at one of the computers in the Torch. "Hey, look who it is." He smiled "Lady Kiss-a-lot. I'm surprised your Dad let out of the house."  
"What?" Chloe asked  
"Ha ha. I guess where you come from that's funny." Chelsea scoffed "Where's your brother?"  
"I don't know. If I was him I'd be hiding from you." Pete teased.  
"What?" Chloe repeated  
When Chelsea said nothing, he was more than surprised. "What, no witty little words from Chelsea Kent today? Wow you must really like my brother." he said "He's in the library."  
As Chelsea went to find Tyler and Pete headed to find whatever girl he was after that week, Chloe stood confused out of her mind "Hey! Remember me? Reporter girl who must know everything standing right here! You can't leave me out of the loop, guys! Guys?"

Library

Chelsea saw Tyler in the History section and her fingers began to get a bit tingly. She picked up a random book and sat next to him. "Hi." she whispered  
"Hi." he said. He looked down at her book "Oh my God!" he said much louder than Mrs. McKalister, the librarian, was happy with.   
Chelsea looked at her book, "New Baby Names." "Oh." She giggled "No this isnt- I'm not pregnent, Tyler. Were you sick the day they gave "The Talk" to all the freshman?"  
"Oh thank God... So I was thinking" Tyler said "Do you want to go with me?"  
"Go with you?" Chelsea asked with a smile.  
"I mean be my girlfriend."  
"I know, and yea, I'd love to."

Lex's House

"Hello?" Clark called.  
"Hey Clark." Lex Luther came down the stair of his giant home. "What's up?"  
"Nothing really. We just brought by the pies you ordered from my Mom."  
Lex looked around and only saw Clark. "Who's we."  
"Oh Chloe and Chelsea came with me. We're on our way to the Tallon."

Downstairs, Chloe and Chelsea waited for Clark to return. The both moaned a bit when they saw Lionel Luther walking their way.  
"Hello Ladies." He said. "Miss Kent, I hope you're prepared for this summer. I was very happy with your story."  
"Well, thanks." Chelsea said.  
"It's no problem. I considered it a personal favor. One day I hope I'll be lucky enough to have it returned." And with that he left.

"What was that?" Chloe asked.  
"I don't know, but I'm gonna go find out." Chelsea said walking in Lionel's direction. She had to run a little to catch up with him. "Wow," she thought "for a 100 year old guy, he sure is fast."  
"Mr. Luther?"  
"Chelsea."  
"I was just wondering what you meant back there. I'd like to think I won that scholarship on my own merit. What favors do you plan on cashing in?" Chelsea tried to look as brave as possible, but the truth was she was scared out of her mind. The Luther's were the people who had the most desire to access facts that would destroy her family and life as she knew it. And, unlike Lex, Lionel would be happy to exploit them in any way he could.  
Lionel chuckled quietly. "I very much admire the bond your family shares. However I also know how it can feel to have the pressure to hide your life and the life of those you love. I'd consider it a favor if you used me as a way to unload your troubles. You see I'm not very close with my family and I've always had a soft spot for you and your mother."  
"I think you have a hard spot for my mother." Chelsea thought to herself.  
"Mr. Luther, Maybe you should honestly try to mend the fences in your own family before trying to become mine. Thank you for the offer and all, but I don't really want to share my life story with you." She said trying to be as polite as possible.  
"Miss Kent, I think we both know that if I set out to do something, I will do it. Not to be cliché, but there is an easy way and a hard way to get things done. I am more than aware that it is a highly unlikely possibility your parents will be able to put both you and your brother through college. Just the use of my name can open many doors for you. They can also lock them. Just ask Miss Sullivan."  
Chelsea was beyond shocked by his words, not just because they were so bitter and cold, but also because they were true. Either way that man could destroy her life.

The Tallon

"I never thought I'd finish Mr. Green's homework." Lana said to Clark and Chloe sipping her latte.  
"I know." Chloe chimed in "I mean the last question alone took me an hour."  
Chelsea walked over to their table "Can we go home now?" she asked.  
"We just got here." Clark replied. "Besides you love hanging out around here. Is everything ok? What are you sick?"  
"No, I just want to go home, Clark. " Chelsea said with an attitude.  
"You know nobody asked you to come and waiting 25 minutes isn't going to kill you." Clark said, surprised at her tone.  
"Fine." Chelsea said walking away.  
"What was that about?" Lana asked.  
"I don't know." Clark shrugged. "She practically begged me to drive her into town."  
"I think I know." Chloe said. "We had a brush with Lionel Luther while you were talking to Lex. She ran after him but I don't know what they talked about."  
"She did started acting weird as soon as we left the mansion." Clark said. "I think I'm gonna take her home and try to find out what's going on. Chloe can you get home with Lana?"

The Car

"So I was thinking, this summer I might run on over to Metropolis and carry you back for dinner sometimes." Clark said, breaking the silence.  
"Why would I be in Metropolis?" Chelsea asked  
"Um I don't know, maybe for the summer thing you've been talking non-stop about." He said sarcastically.  
"I'm not going."  
"What? Why not?" Clark asked. "Does this have anything to do with Lionel? What did he say to you?"  
"He just brought me back to reality ok. It's no big deal." Chelsea said quietly.  
"Did he take away your scholarship? What a jerk."  
"Clark…"  
"I bet you if I x-rayed him, he wouldn't even have a heart."  
"Clark…"  
"Don't worry, we'll talk to Mom and Dad about it and…"  
"Clark! I decided I don't need to go to this program. It's not the right time. If I try hard enough I'm sure I'll be able to do something else later. Plus, my stories weren't THAT good. Come to think of it, I'm glad I'm not going. I mean, who wants to be around all of those snobby, high and mighty, condescending, stuck-up, snooty pants Metropolis people anyways. " They were both quiet for a long time. Then Chelsea said, "Just let me tell Mom and Dad OK? I don't want Dad to go crazy on Mr. Luther again."


	3. Chapter 3

The Storm Cellar  
Disclaimer: I only own Chelsea

Martha Kent brought up the apples for the next morning for her famous apple pancakes. There was something about the storm cellar that made her feel calm. It was her secret place. She thought of it the same way Clark thought of his loft. Her own secret fortress of solitude. She loved her family, but Martha was human and sometimes needed space. There she could remember all that God had given her.  
Martha'sMemory:  
As she began to wake up, Martha heard quiet whispers coming from behind her bedroom door. The door creaked opened and was followed by tiptoed steps. She kept her eyes closed as the whispers became clear.  
"Should we wake her up? I wanna wake her up." One voice said.  
"Shut up, will ya. And don't wake her up yet. Just put it over there."  
She heard shuffled feet that finally stopped right in front of her.  
"Mom?"  
She opened her eyes to find her two children, each holding a sign. Six-year-old Chelsea's read "Happy Mothers Day Mom." And Eight-year-old Clark's said "Love Chelsea and Clark." On her bedside table was something that almost resembled a waffle and some very iffy looking coffee.  
"Wow!" Martha said "This is great guys. Thank you."  
Clark and Chelsea both sported ear to ear grins. "I made the waffles mom, with lots of syrup and no powdered sugar just the way you like it!" Clark said.  
"Thank you Clark, they look wonderful." She wouldn't dare tell him it was the other way around. "And who made the coffee?" Martha asked smiling at Chelsea.  
"I did mommy. It's a special kind too."  
"Oh really? Why is it special?" Martha asked, a little uneasy.  
"Well I know how much you love coffee and I know how much you love tea." Chelsea started.  
"Yeah." She didn't like the way it was going already.  
"So I made you tea and then I put coffee in it!" Chelsea squealed  
"Well that sounds very interesting." Martha said, lying through her teeth.  
Just then Martha saw her husband standing by the door. "Hey guys," He said to the kids "Why don't you go downstairs and get the gifts you got for your mom?"  
Both kids ran out of the room. "Sorry" he apologized handing her a hidden bouquet of red tulips.  
"About what?" She asked.  
"Well I heard about the tea/coffee and somehow or another Clark made those waffles without any milk or eggs. They wouldn't let me help at all."  
"I think it's beautiful." Martha said genuinely.

"Mom are you down here?" She heard her son call  
"Yeah, I was just getting some apples. Are you two back already?"  
"Yeah, the Tallon was kinda busy so we couldn't really hang out. You want some help?"  
"No that's okay. I'll be up in a minute."

The Phone Call

"Why does this dude wanna know about your family anyway?" Tyler asked, after Chelsea explained what happened (of course leaving out a good chunk of the truth for safety reasons).  
"I don't know. Maybe he's just a freak." She lied.  
"Maybe he's just a Luther." Tyler said resentfully.  
"Hey! I know about what happened to your family, but Lex isn't like that. Clark says Lex's mom wasn't like that either."  
"I still don't trust any of them, especially the older one. I wish you guys would stay away from them." He said.  
"You sound like my father… My father. My father's not gonna be at all happy about this" Chelsea moaned.  
"Can I say something and you promise you wont get mad?"  
"Why would you say something with the intent of making me mad?" she asked.  
"WHY do you have to be so difficult?" He laughed.  
"Fine. Say what you have to say, but I promise nothing." She sighed.  
"I'm kinda glad you're not going. I know it was this big opportunity and I know I'm selfish, but that's the way I feel. Are you mad?"  
"I'm not mad." Chelsea said "It's cute."

Martha and Jonathan's Bedroom

Chelsea entered her parents' bedroom. "Hi guys." She said  
"Hey sugar plum." Jonathan said. "It's kind of late. What's going on?"  
Chelsea looked down at her watch. Only her father would call 9:45 late. "We need to talk." She said. "I really appreciate you guys letting me go to the Rising Young Authors program."  
"Honey you don't have to thank us anymore." Martha smiled.  
"Well I just want you to know, I'm still grateful you'd let me go, even if…" she trailed off, unable to even say it.  
"Even if what?" Jonathan asked.  
"Chelsea? What's wrong?" Martha said worried.  
"I'm not going to the program." Chelsea mumbled.  
"Not going? What does that mean?" Jonathan said, truly confused.  
"It means I'm not going. Tomorrow I'm going to officially decline the scholarship. I've been trying to tell you guys all night. I-I didn't want you to hear it from somebody else. I can't go."  
"Chelsea, don't pass this up if it isn't a good reason." Jonathan said.  
"I've made my decision already Dad. I know in my heart I made the right one and I know you guys trust me and have enough faith in me to do the right thing. I know that. Right now I just need your support. Okay?"  
"You never have to ask for that. We're always in your corner honey." Martha said giving Chelsea a hug. Jonathan soon joined them, kissing his two girls on the forehead.

Two Weeks Later at School

"Clark man, I don't see how you manage a 95 average in pre-cal, when the rest of us are barely passing." Pete said after they both got their test results back.  
"#1 I've always had a thing for numbers. #2 hardly anyone is failing the class. And #3 it's not 95…it's 92.7." Clark said when the final bell of the day rang.  
As Chloe joined them in the hallway, she held up the first draft of the next torch issue, "It's official. Hope Miller is going to be submitted as Chelsea's replacement."  
"I can't believe Chels passed up a chance like that." Pete said.  
"I know" Chloe agreed. "Why'd she do it Clark?"  
"Do "inquiring minds" want to know?" Clark asked, half joking, half serious.  
"No, I want to know, completely of the record. I mean she was so pumped to go."  
"Off the record?" Clark asked as they turned the corner into The Torch. Both Chloe and Pete nodded anxiously. "Well off the record…I don't know. " Clark mock-whispered.  
Just then, Tyler and Chelsea walked in hand in hand. "Hey guys." She giggled.  
"Speak of the devil." Chloe said.  
"You know I never got that saying." Chelsea said. "Are you guys working after school?"  
"Actually no." Chloe answered. "We're ahead of schedule, so I don't see a reason to stick around."  
"Are you sure? I mean what about the new uniforms for football." Chelsea said desperately. "There's a story in there Chloe and I think Clark and Pete are just the guys for it."  
"Why don't you two just admit you want more time to slobber all over each other?" Pete said.  
"You're one to talk." Chelsea grinned, " I heard you're planning a slut-tastic weekend with Caroline "breast-osaurus" Breshner. Are you planning on going where EVERY man has gone before?"  
Clark could spot a Chelsea/Pete bickering match a mile away and quickly cut in. "Chels, we can't stay anyway. Dad'll explode if we don't get our chores done again."  
He was right. They'd both been a little busy and neglected some of their responsibilities. "I know, I know." Chelsea sighed. "I just gotta go grab something from my locker." Then she smiled and looked up at Tyler in a flirtatious way. "Wanna help?" They both rushed out of the room.  
"They're bumping like bunnies these days." Chloe laughed.  
"They are not BUMPING like anything." Clark said. But as they continued to talk about it, Clark realized that he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince Pete and Chloe. For the past weeks, Chelsea wasn't acting like herself and she definitely wasn't acting like a girl who'd just passed up on her dream. She spent every free second with Tyler or talking to him on the phone. When she got a bad grade on her lab report, she passed up the 80's movie fest Clark offered her (an event she would usually beg him for), for a night at the Ross's studying with Tyler. Although he really hoped his baby sister wasn't losing her virginity, he hoped he wasn't losing his baby sister even more.

The Kitchen

After finishing his chores, Clark sat at the kitchen table and started his homework. Fifteen minutes later Chelsea finished too and began her routine phone conversation with Tyler.  
"Chelsea, I hope your homework is done." Jonathan said when he came in for a glass of lemonade.  
"Sort of." Chelsea said.  
"You know the rules. Say goodbye to Tyler." Jonathan said going back outside.  
"Ty," She said into the phone, "my Dad said I gotta go." Then Clark's least favorite part of the chat started with four words.  
"No, you hang up." Chelsea said. "Tyler, you hang up first…You loser, just hang up…No you…Okay we'll do it at the same time. Ready? 1,2,3… Well you didn't either..."  
"O, for the love of all things right in the world. I'd give up every power I have to make it stop." Clark said to himself as he went to find silence in the loft.

An hour later in the loft  
"Clark? You busy?" Chelsea asked.  
"I guess not. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Does something have to be wrong? Everything's hunky-dory." She said quickly.  
"Chels nobody says 'hunky-dory' besides Dad. What's going on?" He said motioning for her to sit next to him.  
"Well, you're a guy, right?"  
Clark nodded "Yeah, last time I checked I was."  
"I was talking to Ivey Geller and she said when she reaches the two week mark, guys usually start getting… expectations." She said, embarrassed.  
"What do you mean, expectations?" He said cocking his eyebrow.  
"Well," Chelsea started "Ivey says guys need certain things, even when they say it doesn't matter, because it ALWAYS matters. And Ivey said if you don't take care of those…needs, even if you're dating a nice guy, he'll find somebody who will."  
"First of all, don't listen to Ivey Geller. She shouldn't give any advice on healthy relationships when her current boyfriend's one concussion away from vegetable status. Besides, if you need to talk, you've always got me. And when you're ready, you may not be completely sure, but you'll be clearer than you are now. But, even when you are physically and emotionally ready, it's up to you, not Tyler or his 'needs.' And if he says any different, I'll nail him to the wall." Clark said. Then he flashed her one of his trademarked smile. He hadn't lost his sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Dinner

"Oh no." Clark said as he watched his mother carry over that nights dinner. Chelsea and Jonathan looked up and moaned too. Martha had made all of her most delicious, fancy, time consuming meals. This could only mean one thing: bad news.  
"What's going on Mom?" Chelsea asked.  
"Nothing. I love my family." She said innocently. Then she quickly threw in "And my Aunt Myrtle is coming for a visit."  
"Oh no." Clark repeated. "Mom, not Aunt Myrtle. She hates us."  
"She does not hate you." Martha sighed.  
"She hates everything Mom." Chelsea complained.  
"Chels." Martha said.  
"Okay, okay maybe not EVERYTHING… just flowers and kids and grass…"  
"And sunlight and laughter…" Clark added  
"And happiness." Jonathan chimed in.  
"Jonathon." Martha scolded. "Listen, all of you. Myrtle is family. We all love her and we are all gonna be here to show her that." And with that the Kent family began to eat.

The Kitchen  
"She can't be that bad." Tyler said helping Chelsea with her afternoon chores.  
"All I'm saying is you and Pete would be smart to head home before she gets here. I love her, but the woman's nuts. I mean she's strict and bitter and she detests any kind of anything."

"I'm telling you Pete," Clark said in the barn "The lady is the only 90 year old I know who strikes fear in me."  
"You can bench press a tractor and your afraid of an old bat?" Pete scoffed.  
"She's not just an old bat, she…" Clark began to say, but stopped when he heard the truck pull up in front of the house. "She's here."  
"Martha, this really isn't the type of vehicle a proper woman should be driving." She took one look at Clark, who was coming out of the house with Pete and Jonathan to help with the bags (Seven in all for a week long stay), and said "Jonathan, I see you still have my nephew dressing in plain, country bumpkin plaid. And you could have had a lawyer Martha"  
Jonathan held his tongue for Martha's sake and said "Nice to see you too Myrtle." Then he stalked into the barn and away from Myrtle.  
The rest of them headed into the house. "Hi Aunt Myrtle." Chelsea said as they entered the kitchen. She tried to guess what would be the first punch the elderly woman would throw.  
"Well Chelsea I do believe you've put on some weight since I last saw you." DIRECT HIT!  
Chelsea was very embarrassed, pretty angry, but not at all surprised. After all, the old lady had a gift for pissing people off.  
"Here Myrtle" Martha said handing her a drink and trying to relieve some of the tension. Then she passed out drinks to Clark, Pete, Chelsea and Tyler.  
"Why Clark Kent" Aunt Myrtle said "You get taller every time I see you. You aren't taking those growth hormones I saw on the television are you?"  
"No ma'am" Clark smiled.  
"Good boy. Those things will drastically decrease your sperm count."  
Chelsea nearly choked on her iced tea. "I'll try and remember that." Clark said, discomfited by the word "sperm" coming out of his 90-year-old great-aunt's mouth.  
"Um… Myrtle, why don't I take you up to Chelsea's room." Martha offered.  
"I like my privacy Martha dear. I'd prefer to stay in the guest room please."  
"We don't actually have a guest room…but if you need privacy then Chelsea can stay in Clarks room."  
"But Mom…" Chelsea and Clark both said, and were both met with the same warning glare as Martha and Myrtle disappeared up the stairs.  
"Great." Clark complained to Pete "Now I have to share a room with snoring beauty for a week."  
"You snore?" Tyler asked Chelsea.  
"No I don't snore," She said.  
"Don't worry. It's cute." Tyler laughed  
"I do not snore!" Chelsea whined. "Besides, even if I did, the human fart machine over there would never be able to hear it."  
"Oh really midget?" Clark asked  
"Yeah really!"  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Jonathan said coming in. "What is going on in here?"  
"Daddy I don't snore, do I?" Chelsea said  
"She does too Dad, and you know it!" Clark yelled  
"I do not you big jerk."  
"Yes you do you little cry baby."  
"Spazz!"  
"Tweak!"  
"Both of you stop it right now." Jonathan said. "Your mother has done everything she can and more for you and never asks for anything. And I don't know why, but she really cares about that old bitty and what she has to say. So you two are to be on your best behavior while Myrtle in town, and I mean it. Is that clear?"  
"Yes sir" Both teens said in unison.  
"And as for you," Jonathan said pointing at Pete and Tyler "if you're lucky enough to not be related to the "Myrtle Beast", I suggest you head on home."  
"Yes sir" Pete said.  
"I'll call you later." Tyler whispered squeezing Chelsea's hand (he didn't dare kiss her in front of her father).

Clarks room

Dinner was hell. Myrtle spent the entire time complaining about one thing or another. As soon as they were excused, Clark and Chelsea headed to Clark's room.  
"She's gotta be doing that on purpose." Clark said. "I mean nobody is that bad."  
"Mom looked like she wanted to cry." Chelsea said falling onto his bed. "I just want to get some sleep."  
"Ok, but just so you know, I'm sleeping on the bed. You can take that" he said pointing to the cot his father set up.  
"How about we make a deal?" Chelsea said.  
"Fine. Here's the deal, you sleep on the cot and I don't have to show Tyler those baby pictures of you naked." He said sardonically.  
"Oh you really want to talk about embarrassing stuff?" Chelsea asked.  
"Bring it on" he said.  
"I'll tell everyone at school that you're still afraid of the witch scenes in The Wizard of Oz."  
"I'll tell everyone that you still play with Barbie's" Clark said much to Chelsea's horror.  
"How do you know about that?" She asked.  
"Oh come on Chelsea, you've been hiding your diary under your pillow since the fourth grade. Besides I hear you in your room."  
Chelsea thought about it. What did she have that was better than Barbie? Then it finally came to her. "Or you take the cot, and that secret stash of porn you have stays secret."  
Clark didn't say anything. He just picked up his pillow and put it on the cot, while Chelsea smiled from ear to ear and placed her pillow and Jamu, her stuffed bear, on the bed.  
There was a knock on the door and Jonathan poked his head in the room. "Are you guys alright in here?" He asked.  
"Super." Chelsea said. Jonathan looked down at Jamu in her arms and remembered the day he won it for her at the county fair.

Jonathan's Memory  
"I'm gonna ride the big wheel this year." Six-year-old Clark said with a smile.  
"But yew aw ascared of it." Chelsea said.  
"That was last year." He said matter-of-factly. "Last year I was a little kid like you. Now I'm a big kid like me."  
"Oh." Chelsea said. That was just how it was with her and Clark back then. To her, her parents and Clark knew everything and could fix anything, because they were her family. Jonathan picked her up on his shoulders so that she could see the entire fair grounds.  
"Daddy how big aw yew. Real big, huh?" She asked.  
"Well I guess so Sugar Plum. But I do believe you're taller." He joked.  
"You're funny Daddy." Chelsea giggled.  
"Step right up folks! Won't anybody try and dunk Floppy The Frog." A man in a big hat said. He pointed to a small dunk tank where the dunkie was a pretty small guy in a frog costume. "Hey small fry!" The man in the hat called out to another man in the crowd. "Are you man enough to give it all you got?" The man in the crowd just walked away. "Come on folks," The man in the hat said, "Is anybody here willing to conquer the bulls-eye and dunk Floppy. You win your choice of grand prizes."  
"Daddy, bet you can do it." Chelsea said.  
"Yeah Dad." Clark agreed.  
Jonathan looked at their eyes and couldn't say no.

"So," The man in the hat said, "You think you're good enough to take down Floppy. You don't look that tough."  
"My Daddy's big enough to take down two Fwoppies." Chelsea said.  
"Well," The man in the hat said, "If your daddy can do that than he can have his pick from one of these prizes." Jonathan gave the man a dollar, picked up a ball and easily dunked the poor man in the frog suit. Fair prizes are always lame. On display there was a plastic water gun, a pair of "X-Ray Goggles" and a foam shark.  
"What do yew want Cwark?" Chelsea asked.  
"I dunno." He shrugged "You pick something."  
Chelsea glanced over the prizes once or twice before she saw a gray bear with blue paws in the corner.  
"Oh Daddy, da bear over there! Pick that one." Jonathan rode three roller coasters and the big wheel that day, but the joy of seeing the sparkle in Chelsea's eyes took him higher than any ride could. 

\


	5. Chapter 5

School at the end of the week

Chapter 5

"The woman is psycho. She's totally stressing out my mom. She doesn't allow television or music above three volume notches. She even gets up earlier than my dad." Clark said to Lana in Physics class. "Plus now the two of them are in a feud since she told him told him that'd she'd stop at nothing until she got my mom to leave him and take me and Chelsea with her."  
"Wow" Lana said "Well at least she goes back home tomorrow morning."  
"Thank God." Clark sighed.  
"Mr. Kent, would you mind escorting Leah to the nurses office?" His teacher interrupted, "She is feeling faint."  
Clark did as he was asked and helped the girl over to the office.  
"Hi Nurse Edna" He said entering the waiting area outside of his schools small nurse's office.  
"Clark Kent? I haven't seen you in my office for quite some time now. Everything alright?"  
"Oh I'm fine." He said "Leah feels bit weak."  
"I see." Nurse Edna said "Well why don't you come with me dear." She took Leah into a room in the back. Clark was on his way out when he saw Chelsea walking out of an examining room.  
"Hey Chels. You okay?" He asked.  
"Clark, h-hi." She said nervously.  
"Are you sick kiddo?"  
"Sick? No I'm fine."  
Clark could tell she was nowhere near fine. "Chelsea what are doing in the nurse's office if you're fine?" That's when he noticed the paper bag in her hands. "What's in there?" He asked. Chelsea looked down at the bag as if she was seeing it for he first time too. Clark was beginning to worry and grabbed the bag out of her hands.  
"Clark, wait!" Chelsea said, but he had already seen its contents. He held up the birth control pills in disbelief.  
"It's not what you think." Chelsea said.  
"Oh really?" Clark scoffed. "Because I think these are birth control pills."  
"Clark."  
"This is unbelievable. How could you do something like that? You're a kid." He said pulling her into the hallway  
"I'm not a kid. We've been over this Clark. What happened to the whole 'when I'm ready I'll know' stuff you told me?" Chelsea asked.  
"You're in some baby freshman fling for a month and you lose your mind. That's real mature Chelsea. Obviously, I had more faith in you than I should have!" Clark said, instantly regretting his harsh words. He wasn't really even mad at Chelsea as much as he was disappointed in himself.  
Chelsea thought of a million and one things to say, but she knew if she so much as opened her mouth, the hot tears beginning to form would fall from her eyes. She shook her head vigorously and ran down the hall.

The living room

The room was ice cold and not just because Myrtle liked a steady room temperature of 42 degrees Fahrenheit. Chelsea and Clark couldn't even look at each other, Jonathan was all but ready to rip Aunt Myrtle to shreds, and Martha was left to play hostess.  
"Martha darling, I'm still a bit warm. Be a dear and turn up the air conditioner. I'd ask Jonathan but I wouldn't trust him with such a big task." She said sarcastically.  
That was the point when Martha cracked. "Myrtle, you can treat me like crap and talk down to me all you want. But if you ever, even for one second, think of bullying my family again the way you have this week, I will personally see to it that that check you get from my father every month disappears and you end up in some horrible rest home designed just for people like you. I've put up with your acts for too long now." Everyone was tense, unsure of how to react.  
Myrtle got up out of her chair and said "He he! Turns out my little Martha has some spunk in her after all. Okay I think I'm ready to head to the train station. Lovely seeing you all. Come along now dearie." She pointed to Martha and walked out of the house.  
"Wow." Jonathan said.

Clarks room

Clark watched a movie on his computer after dinner when he heard a knock on his door. "Yeah?" He called.  
Chelsea opened the door. "I left my history book in here." She said unemotionally. She found the book and was about to leave the room when Clark stopped her.  
"Chelsea, how long are we going to do this?" He asked and got silence for a reply. " Listen," Clark continued, "We both said some things we didn't mean…"  
"Like what?" She said, "Because I don't remember saying ANYTHING I want to take back. In fact I don't remember you letting me say anything at all."  
"Chels, I… I didn't know how to react. I'm sorry about yelling at you and making you cry. And I'm sorry if it came out wrong, but I just didn't know what to say."  
Chelsea thought about it and Clark was right. Under the circumstances, she'd probably have done the same thing. "Why didn't you tell Mom and Dad?" She asked.  
"Well, I figure you've had enough yelling for right now." Clark explained. "But be prepared kiddo. Dad is gonna blow his top when he finds out."  
"He wont find out." Chelsea said.  
"Oh trust me he will find out." He sighed.  
"No," she started "I mean he wont find out, because there's nothing to find out."  
"Sex is a pretty big secret to hide in SMALLville." Clark joked.  
"I didn't have sex Clark." Chelsea said. Her brother gave her a sideways glance as if to say, "explain" so she did. "I got scared because…well…Ivey Geller's pregnant and she doesn't know who the father is and she doesn't know what to do." She spurted out.  
"Wow." Clark said in disbelief.  
"So I panicked and I went to the nurse and I went on the pill."  
"Wow." Clark repeated.

Breakfast   
"Clark!" Martha called up to the next day. "Chelsea will you go get your brother."  
"Sure Mom. Hey can you sign my permission slip for gym?" She asked on the way up. Chelsea knocked on Clark's door and to her surprise found him up and dressed when she opened the door. "I didn't think you could superspeed that fast."  
"I didn't" Clark said "I was actually up on time today." He said giving her a smile.  
"Chelsea April Kent! Get down her right now." Jonathan commanded.  
Both Kent kids came down the stairs. "What's wrong Mom?" Chelsea asked.  
"I went in your book bag to find your permission slip and I found these instead." Martha said holding up the birth control pills. "What the hell is going on?"  
"Mom, I didn't… It was just a precaution."  
"A precaution?" Jonathan scoffed. "Here's a better precaution. NOT HAVING SEX!"  
"Dad we're not having sex." Chelsea said.  
"Well I don't know many other things you need to be safe from pregnancy from." Martha said.  
"I'm not taking them. I just… it's complicated." She sighed.  
"Oh we have time." Jonathan said.  
Chelsea explained that a friend of hers was in some trouble and it scared her. She told them she was planning on returning them to the nurse's office. The story calmed Martha down much more than Jonathan.  
"You're grounded." Jonathan said angered.  
"But Daddy…"  
"Chelsea April you are lucky I'm still letting you date this boy, don't push your luck." Jonathan warned.  
"Yes sir." Chelsea said, knowing better than to further anger her father at that point. She and Clark headed for school

School

"You went on the what!" Tyler asked when Chelsea told him.  
"Please don't yell. I've already been yelled at. I get it. I know it was stupid. I know I'm a big dumb stupid idiot, okay. I get it."  
"No you don't. Chels you're not dumb or stupid. I'm just surprised you didn't tell me." he said.  
"I didn't want you to think…"she stopped. "What I mean is… Tyler, I'm not ready."  
"Oh." Tyler sighed.  
"You're mad at me aren't you" She said.  
"I'm not mad."  
"Then you're disappointed?" she asked.  
"Truthfully," he said "I'm not disappointed. I'm not ready either. I mean, you're beautiful, and hot, and… I love you." Chelsea looked up in shock. They'd done the usual "love ya's" when they said goodbye, but they'd never said those three words.  
"I love you too." She said kissing his neck (a little trick she realized drove him crazy.) He countered by blowing on her ears (he also knew her secret weakness'.) "Mmmm" Chelsea moaned. These were the times when she wished she was ready. She looked down at here watch "Damn it." She sighed. "I gotta go.."  
"O come on." Tyler groaned. "It's only 3:15. Clarks probably got Torch stuff for a while anyway."  
"My dad's picking me up cuz I'm grounded. "  
"Well that's gonna be a long ride home."  
"Shut up"

In the Car

"I got a 94 on my lab report." Chelsea said trying to break the silence. "So did the tractor parts come in today?" Jonathan just looked at the road. "Daddy please don't give me the silent treatment."  
"Well your mother told me to try not to yell at you." He said.  
"Dad I promise you, we haven't done anything. I know you know that I'm telling you the truth." She said.  
"It doesn't make going on the pill the right decision." He sighed.  
"I know. And I'm fully prepared to face the consequences of my actions. Plus when I went to return the pills I brought Ivey with me. She's gonna call her parents and they're all gonna talk…I just feel so bad about disappointing you and mom." Chelsea said.  
"Chelsea, yes, we are disappointed with your choice, but we know you're a good kid. By taking responsibility for your action you're showing maturity. I'm glad you and Ivey both decided to do that." Jonathan put his hand on Chelsea's shoulder.

After two weeks of extra chores, no phone/computer and only seeing Tyler at lunch during the school day, Chelsea was finally free.  
"Hey!" She said as she enterer the loft.  
"Someone's looking a bit more spry." Jonathan joked.  
"I finished my chores, let's go Clark." She smiled.  
"Go where?" Jonathan asked.  
" The Tallon to meet Pete and Lana and Chloe and Tyler. I told you this morning and Chels cleared it with mom." Clark said.  
"I haven't been anywhere besides school and home for two weeks. Oh how I miss the outside world. Do they still laugh out there? I miss the laughter." Chelsea said sarcastically.  
"Come on." Clark said.

The Tallon  
Lana handed Clark his iced coffee. "So you're no longer a jailbird, huh Chels?" She asked.  
"Nope." Chelsea smiled. Besides Lana, Clark and Chelsea were the first to arrive. Chloe got there a few minutes later. Chelsea was less than patiently waiting for Pete and Tyler to get there.  
"Is it just me or has this school year been a bit bland?" Chloe said.  
"It's not just you." Lana sighed. "I would kill for a good party. You know, a chance to just unwind. You know who had the best parties. Whitney. In fact I think we kissed for the first time at one of his parties."  
"Really?" Clark asked. He thought about it for a second. "Actually my parents are planning on going to a small business convention in Metropolis this weekend and I was thinking of having a few people over."  
Chelsea was not blind. She saw where this was going but didn't even bother opposing the idea. She knew her brother and he wasn't really the "party throwing type" (except for that one time when he… threw a party.) Then she remembered this was Lana Lang she was dealing with. The Lana Lang her brother would do anything for. That got her a bit worried. The day she got her freedom back he decides to throw a party. She was just about to interrupt when Tyler and Pete walked in.  
"Hey guys." Tyler said sitting down at the table next to Chelsea. "What's up?"  
"Clark was just telling us about his potential party" Chloe said.  
"Whoa. Clark, man, do you really want to throw a party?" Pete asked. "I mean not to say your bash freshman year wasn't a success, but your parents didn't seem very happy about it."  
"It's just an idea." Clark said.  
"Hey, let's go for a walk." Chelsea whispered into Tyler's ear.

"So what do you think about this whole party idea?" Tyler asked.  
"Its beyond stupid. There is no way I'm getting grounded again because my brother wants to have a party." Chelsea sighed. "I've been away from you too long as it is."  
Tyler kissed her hand. "I agree. Still it might be fun."  
"Until my parents find out, which they ALWAYS do. I remember once Clark wanted to go out to go see an R rated movie with Pete and Greg Arkin, but Dad said no so Clark snuck out. But when he tried to sneak back in it was one o'clock and my parents had already found out. My dad goes to sleep and about 9:30 every night so he was already super grumpy and then he found out Clark disobeyed him. I still don't know how my father did it, but Clark didn't sit normally for about two days. My dad doesn't have a good temper for that kind of thing."  
"What do you mean you don't know how he did it? Your dad's a big guy." Tyler said confused. Chelsea just shrugged. She figured it was best not to tell him that by the time Clark was nine he was ten times stronger than Jonathan.  
"Midgie pie!" They heard in the distance.  
"That's Clark. We gotta go" Chelsea said heading back over to the Tallon.  
"He calls you midgie pie?" Tyler asked.  
"Shut up." She said lightheartedly hitting him " Don't you have nicknames in your family?"  
"Yeah, but midgie pie?"  
"Clark's always called me midget and midge and midgie and, yes, occasionally midgie pie."  
"Okay…Midgie pie." He laughed. "Hey can I get a slice of that midgie pie."  
"I'm two seconds away from kicking your ass." She joked.  
"Oh no! I've upset midgie pie!"  
"Call me midgie pie again and see what happens." She said mock threatening him as they walked back to the rest of the group.

"Hey." Clark said as the two love birds walked in. "So what are you guys doing this weekend?" Both Chelsea and Tyler shrugged.  
"Great! You can help set up for the party." Pete said.  
"No problem." Chelsea said then quickly added, "oh wait I forgot I already made plans."  
"What plans?" Clark asked  
"Well I planned on not getting grounded again this weekend. Yeah so setting up for a party YOU want to throw, even though you know you'll inevitably get caught, that's really not gonna fit in my schedule."  
"Oh come on Chels, it's not gonna be that many people."  
"You mean like you're "intimate" party your freshman year that ended up trashing the whole house?

The Car ride home  
"But Clark it's a stupid idea. I'm staying at Ivey's if you throw a party." Chelsea said  
"Come on Chels. If you spend the night at Ivey's house her parent's will call and your mom and dad will suspect something." Pete said.  
Clark looked over at Chelsea "Please kiddo. Please Please Please Please Please Please Please…"  
"Okay, okay" Chelsea sighed.

Next Saturday

"Chelsea! Clark!" Jonathan called down to his children as he loaded the suitcases in the truck.  
"There's enough money in the coffee can for one large pizza with two toppings for dinner. If you don't want that there's some pasta in the fridge." Martha said quickly kissing both of her kids on the cheek as they left the house.  
"Mom, breathe." Chelsea said "We'll be fine."  
"I know… but just incase call at any time."  
"Martha we have to go or we'll get stuck in traffic." Jonathan said.  
After another three goodbyes Martha and Jonathan finally left the driveway and Chelsea and Clark started prepping for the party.

The loft 7 o'clock

The party was going great. Chloe was having fun flirting with a senior named Hunter Reed who was incredibly hot. Pete was playing a more mature version of seven minutes in heaven with Caroline Breshner. Lana and Clark were having yet another will they/won't they moment (A/N I hate those I just wish they would do something). Everyone was having a great time… everyone except Chelsea. Tyler had gotten sick the night before and she was left with nobody to hang out with. She was headed back into the house when someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Hey Chels."  
She turned around to find Nick Nordan. He was in two of her classes, but she really didn't know him. "Hey Nick." She said.  
"Where's Ty? Still sick."  
She remembered Tyler and Nick were on the same basketball team. "Uh yeah. He's still sick."  
"Well this is a great party." He said. Then he quickly made a move, kissing her and grabbing at her.  
"Stop it!" She gasped trying to get away. Nick stifled her with his hands as he pawed at her. "Please. Stop!" she cried. She didn't know what to do. She closed her eyes and bit down hard on his hand. He whimpered and she screamed, but when she opened her eyes she didn't see Nick. It was like he just disappeared.  
"Chelsea!" Clark said running to her. She collapsed into his arms. "Oh my God. Chelsea talk to me." He was now beginning to cry "Please baby sister. Tell me what happened." She mumbled something before crying again. Clark stroked her hair and begged her to tell him what was wrong.

A/N Pretty long I know! I hope you like it though.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Clark!" Chelsea gasped as she woke up. Pete, hearing the noise ran out to the siblings. "Clark?" Chelsea moaned again.

"Im right here." He said. He picked her up and carried her into the house. Clark Carefully laid his little sister onto the coach while Pete got an ice pack.

"Are you hurt? What happened?" Pete asked

Chelsea coughed and regained her composure. "I don't know. I was just going inside and… Nick attacked me."

"Nick Nordan from school?" Clark asked.

"Yeah ." Chelsea nodded.

"Pete, call 911." Clark commanded.

The Police Station

After they were questioned, Clark and Chelsea sat in a small gray room waiting for the officer to return. Through the shades, Chelsea saw a Nick Nordan.

"He is SO lucky I don't snap him in half." Clark said, putting his arm around his sister. At that moment Martha and Jonathan rushed into the room and over to Chelsea.

"Sugar Plum." Jonathan said as he grabbed her into a hug.

"Daddy I'm fine." She said "But there's something I didn't tell the cops." They looked at her questioningly. "When Nick grabbed me, I-I couldn't move."

"Well you were assaulted so I can understand…" Martha said.

"That's not what I mean… I really couldn't move. I felt paralyzed. I felt it run through my body Mom."

They were interrupted by Sheriff Adams. "I'm sorry to keep you folks waiting. I have some bad news."

"Is Chelsea okay?" Martha said trying to stay calm.

"Oh yes. Chelsea, you're 100 percent healthy. We questioned Nick and he says he was at the bowling alley waiting for his brother. Now I checked with Lucile and she said she was working during the time of the alleged assault and sure enough Nick was there."

"So what are you saying Sheriff?" Chelsea asked.

"Well considering the fact that this attack was on the premises of a teenage party…"

"Party?" Jonathan asked "What party?"

"O I stand corrected" Sheriff Adams said "Considering the fact that this attack was on the premises of an unauthorized teenage party, maybe you might have had a bit too much to drink Miss Kent and…"

"I wasn't drinking Sheriff. I don't care if you believe me or not. I saw what I saw and I felt what I felt." Chelsea said.

"What precisely did you feel Miss Kent?"

"I-I.." Chelsea stumbled to find her words. She couldn't exactly tell the woman that she felt paralyzed by the touch of some boy. "I felt scared!" she blurted out "You would too if you were in my position. Now since you're not gonna listen to me, can I go home please." Sheriff Adams walked out without a word. Jonathan rapped his jacket around Chelsea and the Kents went home.

"Chelsea!" Clark whispered, shaking his sister awake the next morning. She dizzily opened her eyes.

"I'm up." She sighed.

"You were moaning and kinda shaking in your sleep. Are you okay?"

"I was having a nightmare. Nick attacked me again and I called out for help, but nobody came. Everyone was just walking around, pretending nothing was happening. Nobody would help me Clark."

"Well its okay. You're awake now and I'll always be there to help you. Come on lets get some breakfast. You haven't eaten in a while."

The two teens were welcomed into the kitchen by the smell of blueberry pancakes. They both sat down and were about to dig in when Martha interrupted them. "Before breakfast, your father and I would like to talk about last night."

Clark spoke first. "I'm really sorry" he said. "The whole party was my idea. Chels tried to talk me out of it, but I didn't listen. I mean you trusted me to take care of her and be responsible and I didn't to either. But there was no alcohol and Chelsea wasn't drinking. She only came into the barn for a minute to look for Tyler."

"We know Clark." Jonathan said. " We knew last night."

"How?" Chelsea asked.

"Because, believe it or not," Martha said "sometimes we're the ones with the super powers. We saw the honesty in your eyes."

"It really sucks that Nick is gonna get away with this." Chelsea sighed

"He's not getting away with anything." Jonathan said. "Do you really think I'd let some punk assault my daughter and get off? Now we're going to figure out what happened last night."

"You said he sent a numbing feeling through you?" Martha asked.

"Wait a minute. Martha didn't the Nordans used to own the field where we found Clark?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah." She replied "I remember we helped the church raise money to get them their new house."

"Do you think he was affected by the meteor rocks?" Clark asked.

"Its worth a shot to try and figure it out." Chelsea said.

The Nordans house

"Hello?" Martha called out as she walked into the Nordan house with her family. The place was a mess. There were papers everywhere and the television was overturned.

"Where is everybody?" Chelsea asked.

Clark used his x-ray vision and scanned the room. He finally found what looked like for skeletons lying in the basement. The Kents went down into the basement and were shocked to find Nick Nordan, his brother and their parents bound to a post in the room.

"My Lord." Jonathan whispered as Martha knelt down beside Nick's mother.

"Kathleen?" she said. The woman groggily looked up and choked out "Martha. Thank God!"

After they had been untied and taken to the hospital, Nick's family was ready to explain what happened to them to the Kent's and to the authorities.

"On Friday night before dinner we heard a noise down in the basement." Nick began. "My dad and my brother Jake went down to check it out. They were down there for about a minute before me and my mom heard a scream."

"We called down," Kathleen said " and Jake yelled back up that it was nothing and we should come down also. So we did. When we got down there we saw… My husband an my son were bound and gagged and standing above them was… well, an indistinguishable duplicate of Jake. I mean if I didn't see it myself I wouldn't have believed it."

"She kept changing the way she looked. I know it sounds crazy but sometimes she looked like me and sometimes she looked like my dad." Jake said.

"She?" Clark asked.

"Well yeah," Jake continued "Most of the time she looked like this girl. I known I've seen her before but I just don't know where. She kept talking about you Clark. About 'finally settling the score' and 'hitting you where it would hurt the most.' She said you took away her true love."

Before Jake could finish what he was saying, an officer walked in. "I'm sorry to interrupt," he said "A body has been discovered in the house. Mr. Nordan, we need your family to identify if it's the person who held you hostage." He showed Mr. Nordan the picture and he nodded. As the cop was about to leave them, Jake showed the picture to Clark.

"It's Tina Grier!" Clark said. "She was trying to hurt me by hurting Chelsea. I'm sorry "

"Oh Lord it is." Martha said as she saw the picture of a dead Tina Grier and buried her face in Jonathan's chest.

The Loft the next day

Chelsea stayed home from school that day. Exactly seven minutes after the final bell Tyler rushed into the loft to meet her. "Clark told me about what happened. Oh baby are you alright?" he asked kissing her on the hand.

"I'm fine," She assured him. They sat down on the floor and he rapped his arms around her.

"Oh Chels. All day I've been freaking out. I mean just the thought of somebody hurting you. I couldn't take it. I love you so much Chelsea." He started to kiss her neck. She lowered herself so that she was lying down as they continued to kiss. She giggled as he blew on her neck.

"Ty my dad's almost done plowing the field. Both of our brothers are right in the house." Chelsea felt him unhook her bra strap. "We can't…"

"I know," Tyler said lowering his head "honey I understand that you're not ready."

"we can't" she repeated "do this here."

Tyler's eyes became gigantic. "Not here, but somewhere? You're ready? Like really ready?" he asked. Chelsea nodded. "Really Really?" he asked.

"Yes Yes." She laughed nervously.

They took a pillow and a blanket and walked through the woods behind the Kent farm. Chelsea remembered a fort Clark built with Jonathan one summer and they found it. Tyler put placed the pillow and blanket carefully on the dirt floor of the fort and Chelsea and Tyler slowly made their way to the ground. This was their moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Loft

Clark relaxed on the couch reading, when his sister frolicked up the stairs in the loft. "Somebody's happy" he said, "what's going on. You were all depressed this morning."

"Yeah well I'm getting over that. Whatcha reading?" Chelsea asked. Clark held up the book Treasure Island. "Oh gosh I haven't seen that in a while."

"You used to get all excited when mom would read it to you and do all of the voices." Clark teased.

"Not just me." Chelsea said falling on to the couch next to her brother. "You liked it too. That is until you went to middle school and were far too cool to be seen with your mom and little sister." They both laughed.

Clark looked at his sister. "And here we are years later and you still can't even keep yourself clean."

"What?" Chelsea asked confused.

"Look at your legs. They're all dirty." Clark pointed.

"Oh that." Chelsea said looking down at herself. "I went for a walk in the woods."

"Chelsea," he said "I'm glad you're dealing with this whole thing so well, but you still have to be careful. I would think you would be more careful now."

"I'm careful, I-"

"Running around the woods by yourself isn't being careful." Clark said, sounding a bit too much like Jonathan for Chelsea's comfort.

"I wasn't alone Tyler was with me." She said without thinking.

"Oh good Tyler was with you." Clark said. Then he put the pieces together. "Tyler was with you, alone, in the woods. You came back looking like you were rolling in the dirt and grinning from ear to ear. Midget, did you two…what I mean to say is did you and Tyler…" Clark couldn't bring himself to say it, but he could tell the answer from the look on her face. "You had sex!"

"Okay so I had sex." Chelsea said.

"OH MY GOD! WHY DID YOU TELL ME THAT!" Clark screamed trying to keep his lunch down.

"You already knew."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to tell me!" he yelled.

"Well I did so would you PLEASE keep your voice down." Chelsea sighed.

There was about 2 minutes of silence before Clark said "This is so wrong." And put his head in his hands.

"Okay, I know what you're thinking. I was upset and not ready and we were stupid. And hey if that were the case, yeah, it would be wrong. But it wasn't anything like that. We love each other and we felt mature enough to show it. I know it's hard for you to understand, but please don't call it wrong."

"What I meant was it's so wrong that my baby sister lost her virginity before I did."

Chelsea smiled and hugged Clark "Oh God, thank you for not being a judgmental, disapproving, overprotective, critical, jerk about this. I really thought you were gonna kill us when you found out."

"Kiddo, I'm not gonna kill you. You might wanna keep Tyler away from me but I wont kill you. Mom and dad on the other hand…"

"Mom and dad don't have to know right now. Okay?"

"Well usually I wouldn't say keeping things from them was smart, but in this case I agree." The two Kent kids stayed up in the loft talking until dinner.

School the next day

Tyler left Chelsea a note in her locker to meet him in the storeroom during lunch. "Hello" she called through the musty air.

"Boo!" Tyler jumped up behind. He planted one sweet kiss on her cheek.

"Hey." She said returning the favor.

"So I was thinking maybe after school we could…go for another walk in the woods." Chelsea nodded and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. Within seconds they were so into each other they barely heard the announced over the loudspeaker.

"Attention students: Today is the mandatory vision and hearing test given by the health service staff." Chelsea made up an excuse and rushed to the health office where she found Pete, Lana and yes Clark on online to get oral cotton swab tests.

"Clark?" she asked. He gave her a look as if to say "NOT NOW" and she backed off.

After he was tested he privately explained to Chelsea.

"What the hell are you thinking?" she asked. "You can't just take a test like that. Why would you…"

"I had no choice!" Clark interrupted. "There were teachers all around and if I would have skipped out they would have been suspicious. Not to mention the fact that Luther Corp "generously" donated all of the equipment. I don't need another reason for Lex and Lionel to pick me out of a crowd."

"Well I think that'll happen anyway when they test your DNA and its all… different."

"Don't you think I know that." Clark snapped "I'm sorry. It's just… now I have to break into Luther Corp and switch the tests and there's just a lot to think about."

"Well I'm coming with you." Clark looked at Chelsea and was about to protest, but changed his mind when he saw her eyes.

Luther Corp. that night

They plan was a success and Clark was able to switch the test. As he and Chelsea walked around the lab they noticed several familiar items. Chelsea looked over at one point to a flower on the edge of a table. As she breathed in the flowers aroma she felt a tingling sensation.

"Come on," she heard Clark whisper and she followed him out of the building. When they got in the car the tingles began to spread until it felt like a liberating fire. Tired Clark didn't even notice the spark in his sisters eye. If he had he would have remembered it as one of the many traits associated with the perfumes of the Nicodemus flower.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey this is the last part of this story! Hope you like it!

The Kent Kitchen the next morning

"Chelsea! Breakfast! Now!" Martha called up to her daughter.

"Ahhh!" Clark grinned "It feels good to be the kid on time for once." His parents smiled as well. That expression quickly faded when Chelsea came down the stairs. She had on her low cut tank top that she only wore to bed and a denim skirt she'd cut to half of its normal length.

"Morning" She said in a casual way.

"Young lady what in God's name are you wearing?" Jonathan asked. "Go upstairs and put on something appropriate!" He ordered.

"No." Chelsea said.

The room went still. Clark and Chelsea knew the rules of the house and talking back to their father was at the top of the list.

"Excuse me?" Jonathan asked.

"I said no. I look hot for once. Like a like every other girl at my school. Like a normal teenager. Do you have a clue what its like to be apart of this family dad? Not only do I constantly have to worry about slipping up with Clark's powers, but I have to be perfect in your eyes. And I always have it in the back of my mind that if I'm not perfect, I'm just one mistake away from being sent back to whatever adoption agency you got me from."

"Chelsea…" Martha started to say.

"Mom, don't. I'm sick of all of the bullshit that goes on. I mean the stress of everyday… Every time we can't pay a bill, I wonder "maybe if I wasn't here…" And to think all of our money problems would be gone if you'd just let Clark play football or something. But no. Dad has to pay the bills. Dad HAS to be in charge. The anxiety makes me so sick that sometimes I cry myself to sleep. But that's over now. For the first time, I don't care what any of you think. For the first time, I'm doing what I wanna do." And with that Chelsea grabbed an apple off the kitchen table, took a huge bite and walked out of the door. Jonathan was so taken aback. He didn't even try to stop her. Clark, seeing his father's reaction ran after his sister.

"Wait!" He called.

She turned around "Stay away from me!" she yelled. She began to turn around and continue walking, but after two steps her eyes rolled back and she passed out.

"CHELSEA!" Clark screamed.

The Hospital

Jonathan, Martha and Clark raced Chelsea to the hospital after her fall. The doctors took samples and tested her blood and discovered familiar symptoms from the previous Nicodemus epidemic. Martha tried to hold back tears as she watched her comatose daughter receive the medicines and antidotes. Pete, Chloe, Tyler, Lana and Lex sat in the waiting area.

Within two hours, Chelsea had finally come to. Martha was too weepy, and Jonathan still in shock, Clark was the first to speak when they went in.

"Hey kiddo." He said trying to hide his worried expression from her.

"Hi." She replied groggily. "Are you guys mad at me?"

"Of course not." Martha sat on the side of her bed. "Why would we be mad at you."

"I was stupid for going into Luther Corp with Clark. And—And I remember all that stuff I said this morning. I didn't mean it, I swear I didn't." Martha took her daughters hand and kissed it.

"It's ok" Clark said.

"Daddy?" Chelsea said looking to her father, who'd had his eyes cast down the whole time. "You do believe me. I didn't mean any of it."

"Sugar plum," Jonathan began "I know you didn't want to say the things you said, but I also know that those feelings truly are yours. Your mother and I have never wanted either of you to feel like you could be… thrown out. You are OUR children. Biological or not. I promised myself I wouldn't let you forget that. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"No, dad its not just you. If it wasn't for me Chels wouldn't have to worry about keeping my secret." Clark said.

"But that's what makes us a family. Clark, you're my big brother. It's hard keeping your secret, but I do it because I love you and it would be much worse for somebody to take you away. And Daddy… Yeah, sometimes you drive me crazy, but I know it's because you care about me. The fact that our family cares about each other makes me feel safe."

At his daughters loving words, a single tear slid down Jonathan's cheek and the Kents had one of their famous group hugs.

Tyler's Room

Chelsea was forced to stay in the hospital for four more days until she was released with an all-clear. When she got home, her worried parents had her stay in bed for an additional two days, but after a week away from Tyler, she finally talked them into letting her go over to his house. They practically ripped each other's clothes off. Chelsea had to practically hold her breathe not to scream from pleasure. As they reached the final stretch, she had to let out a slight squeal.

As they laid in each other's arms Chelsea sighed "That was…"

"Oh yeah" Tyler said. "What we just did. It's by far my favorite thing in the world."

Chelsea giggled. "I'd have to agree."

"Well, ready for round two?" Tyler asked

"Oh yes please!" Chelsea exhaled.

Unfortunately downstairs Clark was ready to go home. "Chelsea! Mom's going to have dinner on the table in like 20 minutes!"

"You do know what they're doing up there?" Pete asked.

"Yep and thank you so much for putting the picture back in my head." Clark sighed.

Dinner

"I can not believe I am actually excited to go back to school tomorrow." Chelsea said starting to clear the plates with Clark.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay home another day sweetheart? I mean its been such a nice time having you around. And you don't even have to fall behind with Clark bringing your work home." Martha asked heading up to bed with Jonathan.

"Thanks but no thanks mom. I have to go back to the real world."

"You kids don't stay up too late." Jonathan said kissing Chelsea on the forehead.

When their parents were upstairs and they'd finished washing and drying the dishes Clark told Chelsea he had a surprise. She followed him to his room where he produced a stunning necklace with a yellow pentagonal gem. "Wow." She gasped. "Clark it's amazing. Where'd you get it?"

"New York City." Clark smiled. "I ran there during lunch today. Don't tell dad alright?"

"Cross my heart." Chelsea said. "It's really pretty Clark. Who's is for?"

"You."

"No way! Why? What'd I do?"

"Well, you've had a hard month kiddo. You deserve something like this."

Chelsea jumped into Clark's arms. "Did you know you're my favorite older brother."

"Yeah," he said "but I never hurts to hear it again."

A/N and that my friends is the end. I hope you like it! Thanks for all the support and reviews!


End file.
